The Statistics and Bioinformatics Core will provide project investigators with expert collaboration for consultative statistics and bioinformatics, software for data management, and customized analysis workflows through connectivity to essential tools for data interpretation. This Core will provide computational capabilities that many of the Research Projects need and, through the centralized support, will facilitate data integration and dissemination across all Projects. The objective of Core C is to provide data management and analysis through three primary goals: 1) statistics for experimental design, biomarker discovery and multivariate data analyses, 2) bioinformatics for reconstruction of regulatory pathways, cross-species extrapolations and data integration across projects, and 3) integrated data storage and management software on a computational infrastructure to support data intensive mining and analysis methods. The Core provides expertise from a multi-disciplinary team with expertise in statistics, bioinformatics and computer science to bring the best methods and software available to the research projects and cores. The centralized data management organization will also promote data sharing across research projects and will facilitate the dissemination of data to public databases, such as the NIEHS Chemical Effects in Biological Systems Knowledge Base and NCBI's Gene Expression Omnibus. Core C will also provide training opportunities for post-doctoral fellows in the Program to cross-train in statistics and bioinformatics.